sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Martin (1978 film)
| runtime = 95 minutes 165 minutes (original cut) | country = United States | language = English | budget = $250,000 }} Martin is a 1978 American psychological horror drama film written and directed by George A. Romero, and starring John Amplas. Its plot follows a troubled young man who believes himself to be a vampire. Shot in 1977, Martin was Romero's fifth feature film after The Crazies (1973). Romero claimed that Martin was the favorite of all his films. The film is also notable as the first collaboration between George Romero and special effects artist Tom Savini. While a prosecution for obscenity did not result, the film was seized and confiscated in the UK under Section 3 of the Obscene Publications Act 1959 during the video nasty panic. Plot As the film opens, a young man, travelling on an overnight train from Indianapolis to Pittsburgh, sedates a young woman with a syringe full of narcotics, slices her wrist with a razor blade, and drinks her blood. The next morning, he is met at the Pittsburgh train station by a mysterious man in white who escorts him away, whereupon the pair board a local train destined for Braddock, Pennsylvania. The young man, named Martin, has romantic monochrome visions of vampiric seductions and torch-lit mobs, but it is impossible to tell if these visions are real or imagined. The man in white is Martin's elderly granduncle, Tateh Cuda. Due to the death of Martin's immediate family in Indianapolis, Cuda has reluctantly agreed to give Martin room and board, sharing the house with him and cousin Christine. Cuda is a Lithuanian Catholic who treats Martin like an Old World vampire. He forbids his nephew from speaking to Christine and tries unsuccessfully to repel him with traditional methods: strings of garlic and holy objects like a crucifix and blessed statues. Martin mocks these attempts and says bitterly, "There's no real magic ... ever." Martin also says forcefully to Cuda that he is a family member, not someone to be treated like a "Nosferatu". Cuda warns that if Martin murders anyone in Braddock, he will stake him through the heart. While making deliveries for Cuda's butcher shop, Martin meets several local women, most distinctly the lonely housewife Mrs. Santini. He runs from her attempts at seducing him but, curious, later returns to her. He seeks advice on women from a radio disc jockey, who calls him "the Count", and Martin tries to set the record straight about vampires, saying there is no "magic stuff." The DJ realizes his listeners consider Martin a hit. Eventually overpowered by his thirst, Martin sneaks out to Pittsburgh and targets a woman he sees at a local market. Believing her to be alone while her husband is on business, he breaks into her house only to discover her in bed with a lover. Martin feeds on the man, then drugs and rapes the woman. Back in Braddock, Martin eventually gives in to what he calls the "sexy stuff" and begins a full-fledged affair with Mrs. Santini, losing interest in other women as victims to feed his hunger. Christine, frustrated by her disagreements with Cuda as well as her unhappy relationship with her boyfriend, moves out of the house. On a feeding binge in the city, in which Martin targets two derelicts for the first time, he narrowly escapes the police. Safely back at home, he visits Mrs. Santini only to find that she has committed suicide. Cuda, believing Martin to be the culprit, stakes him through the heart and buries him in the backyard. As the credits roll, radio callers can be heard asking what has happened to "the Count." The final shot shows Tateh Cuda in his garden, placing a crucifix on Martin's fresh grave. Cast *George A. Romero as Father Howard *J. Clifford Forrest Jr. as Father Zulemus *Tony Buba as Drug Dealer shot by Police *Pasquale Buba as Drug Dealer shot by Police *Clayton McKinnon as Drug Dealer shot by Police }} Production Romero wrote the script for Martin based on literary monsters and their orientation in culture; discussing it, he said: |}} The film was shot on a budget of around $250,000 filmed entirely on location, and many of the supporting cast members were friends and family of the filmmakers. It was filmed in the Pittsburgh suburb of Braddock, Pennsylvania during the summer of 1976.Martin - George A. Romero Film Movie Review Producer Rubinstein acknowledges that where he indicated a budget of $250,000, the actual budget was only $100,000, but he didn't want anyone thinking they could just commission a film for $100,000, so he inflated the figure to what he estimated would be a reasonable, independent budgeted amount. R. Gagne "The Zombies that Ate Pittsburgh" 1987 The original cut of the film ran approximately 2 hours and 45 minutes.www.Vampire-World.com - Filmreviews: "Martin", George A. Romero, 1977 Romero, who shot the film on color film stock, had initially wanted the film to be black-and-white, and disputed with producer Richard Rubinstein over the matter. Romero stated that, to his knowledge, no copies of a full black-and-white cut exist. The final version of the film as it was released is in color, with only Martin's fantasy and dream sequences presented in black-and-white. Release Theatrical Martin was screened at the Cannes film market in 1977 in hopes of securing a distributor. Libra Films International purchased distribution rights to the picture, initially giving it a limited release in the United States on May 10, 1978 around the Washington, D.C. area. Similar to Romero's Dawn of the Dead, Martin was edited for the European market under the title of Wampyr. Wampyr is now only available in an Italian-dubbed version. Its score was performed by the band Goblin.RETE 4, 02.15: Wampyr | L'occhio critico Home media In the United States, the film received a DVD release by Anchor Bay Entertainment. The film was re-released on DVD on November 9, 2004 by Lionsgate. In the United Kingdom, it was released by Arrow Video in a two-disc DVD set on June 28, 2010. Reception Martin has a 96% approval rating on the internet review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, based on 25 reviews, with the general consensus being "George A. Romero's contribution to vampire lore contains the expected gore and social satire – but it's also surprisingly thoughtful, and boasts a whopper of a final act."Martin, Rotten Tomatoes, accessed March 16, 2010. A review published by The Austin Chronicle noted: "Martin is relentlessly downbeat and has a molasses pace, but is nonetheless worthwhile to watch if you're in the mood for an uncomfortable, depressing Romero-style take on the vampire legend." Judith Martin of The Washington Post criticized the film's depiction of violence as well as the critical assessments regarding the film's underlying themes (such as alienation and satire of the literary vampire), writing: "Martin is pretentious in a way that pornography is when it is dressed up for people who don't want to admit to their taste. We're not really coming for that , it seems to say; that is just there because it is an integral part of the story... Martin is a film about a punk who goes around killing people in the messiest possible way." Variety staff wrote: "Pittsburgh-based auteur George A. Romero is still limited by apparently low budgets. But he has inserted some sepia-toned flashback scenes of Martin in Rumania that are extraordinarily evocative, and his direction of the victimization scenes shows a definite flair for suspense." Jonathan Rosenbaum of the Chicago Reader called the film "quasi-comic," and added that it "remains his artiest effort, and in some respects his most accomplished work." Robert Sellers of the Radio Times deemed the film "a neglected minor masterpiece." In the early 2010s, Time Out conducted a poll with several authors, directors, actors and critics who had worked within the horror genre. They were asked to vote for their top horror films. Martin placed at number 87 on their top 100 list. Soundtrack The film score by Donald Rubinstein was released on Perseverance Records November 7, 2007.Donald Rubinstein - George A. Romero's Martin (CD, Album, sou) It was originally released by Varèse Sarabande in 1979. Remake On May 1, 2010, Richard P. Rubinstein announced his intention to produce a remake of the film. In popular culture British synth pop/avant-garde band Soft Cell wrote a 10:16 song entitled "Martin" inspired by this film. Only available as a 12" single bundled with initial copies of their 1983 album, The Art of Falling Apart, it was included as a bonus track when the album was released on CD.Making The Art of Falling Apart by Mike Thorne Kim Newman's 1992 novel Anno Dracula features a character named Martin Cuda as one of Dracula's vampiric henchmen. See also *Vampire film References Works cited * External links * * * Category:1978 horror films Category:1970s independent films Category:American psychological horror films Category:American films Category:American independent films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by George A. Romero Category:Films set in Pittsburgh Category:Films shot in Pennsylvania Category:American serial killer films Category:Vampires in film Category:1978 films